The First
by boydea
Summary: General O'Neill was preparing for retirement, but an unexpected and surprising visit from Thor changed everything, not just for Jack, but for all of the SG teams. Entrusted with the protection of an ancient being, Jack and his teams must go on one of the most dangerous missions they have ever done. And if they fail, it could mean the end of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood at the foot of the Star-Gate, desperately trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. That familiar, long last friend starred back at him, those large dark eyes filled with anguish. "O'Neill", Thor repeated, taking a tentative step forward, "I know you did not expect to see me again and I cannot explain how I come to be here. All you need to know is that you are needed". Thor turned to the figure standing at his side, their face covered by a dark green hood. "Only you can be trusted with such a task O'Neill", the small being said with urgency in his voice, "Will you not step forward?".

Jack shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "Oh sure why not!", he exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly. "I mean a dead Asgard turns up in the gate-room with some mysterious being and he asks me to care for this being and take it on a special mission!", he paused, starring at Thor in annoyance, "Why wouldn't I say yes?!". Thor bowed his head slowly, clearly oblivious to the sarcasm in Jacks tone, "I knew I could count on you O'Neill", he whispered softly. Before Jack could reply Thor turned to the covered being by his side, "He will succeed", he said, gently reaching out with his hand and wrapping those long fingers around theirs. A small, human looking hand emerged from the long robe and the being, slightly taller than Thor, knelt down and kissed the top of Thors head, "I hope so old friend", a women's voice replied.

Thor released her hand and took a step back, "The consequences if he fails will be catastrophic First", he said, "You must ensure that does not occur". The figure bowed low, remaining so as Thors image slowly faded from the ramp that led up to the Stargate. For a moment Jack was unsure how to react to what he had seen, but quickly shook his confusion off and stormed up towards the women now standing alone on the ramp. He reached her side and was surprised at how small she was, perhaps no more than 5 foot. "Alright lady!", Jack demanded firmly, tapping his foot on the ramp, "Who the hell are you?!".

Slowly the women raised her hands, pulling the velvet hood from her head to reveal her face. Jack released a gasp as he saw the young women before him, for she was not what he had expected. She had a small face, with delicate, feminine features and short, cut dark hair. But it was those brilliant green eyes gazing up at him with so much hope that truly struck Jack and he felt certain he could loose himself in them. "My name", she said softly, "Is Tara". She reached out and tightly gripped Jacks hand, "And I am the last of the First".


	2. Chapter 2

Teal'c sat at the far end of the debriefing room, his brow furrowed as he contemplated everything Jack had just said. Only 12 hours ago he had been on a distant world, liaising with government officials to create an alliance, when Jacks message to return to Earth had arrived. It seemed that he was not the only one to be called back to SGC and was surprised to see Colonel Sheppard, Daniel and Sam awaiting him in the gate room.

Only one was not known to Teal'c, a small women with brilliant green eyes, who stood silently in Jacks office watching all as they arrived. Teal'c could not shake the feeling that he knew her, that at some point their paths had crossed, but he could not recall when that may have happened. That was until Jack told him who she was.

"If she is one of the First, as you say O'Neill", Teal'c said, not taking his eyes from the women in Jacks office, "Then we must protect her with our very lives". Jack glanced quickly towards Tara, "Yeah, yeah Teal'c. Thor kind of explained that she was some kind of treasure and we had to guard her on pain of death". He rolled his eyes and slumped into the chair beside him, "Good old Thor, dramatic as always. Even in death!".

Daniel leaned forward, his hands clasped together on top of the table, "You said her name was Tara, right Jack?". Jack waved his hand and nodded, releasing a loud sigh, "Sure did". "Well", Daniel continued, a sudden glimmer of excitement showing in those blue eyes, "I don't know if you remember me mentioning that name Jack, but it's popped up throughout all my research".

Daniel reached down and pulled a file from the small, brown, leather case at his side. He gently placed it on the glass table, slowly opening and leafing through the pages inside. "Tara keeps coming up in various texts and monuments throughout, not just our galaxy, but the Pegasus one too. Even the Ancients mention her and the race they called, The First". He peered up at Jack, who was clearly uncertain where Daniel was heading with this line of thought.

"Jack, there was a place in Ireland named Tara, where a fabled castle was said to exist that the greatest leaders, wizards and mythical creatures were said to congregate at. This place was considered incredibly important". Daniel pushed the folder towards Jack, who grabbed it and half-heartedly thumbed through the pages, "You know I won't get any of this. Right?".

"Jack", Daniel said, a touch of impatience in his voice, "There are hundreds of planets that had similar places, all with the same name. Even the Goa'uld seemed to hold that name in reverence". Jack looked over at Teal'c, giving his old friend a questioning look, "Is that right old man?", he asked firmly. Teal'c nodded and slowly rose from his seat, "Indeed it is O'Neill. Many of the Goa'uld believed that Tara was in fact a being of great power and secretly sought her".

Jack motioned towards his office and the still figure who was still watching them, "Well there she is Teal'c! And I don't care what her history is, or what she can do. All I care about is getting this mission under way and getting her out of our hair!". Sam raised her hand, "Jack is right. We may want to know what her history is, but that can wait. Right now we need to sort out how we will complete the first part of our mission".

"I would be more concerned with the second part of our mission", a soft voice spoke, making all of the SG team snap their attention to Jacks office door. Tara stood in the doorway, her green eyes gazing over all those before her, "I can easily perform our first task alone, for forming an alliance is easy". Jack jumped up from his seat and strode over to her, "Really?", he asked wildly, "Cause have you forgotten _who_ we are supposed to form an alliance with?!".

Tara moved past him, un-phased by his anger, "If you approached them, the answer would be no. However", she turned to face him, offering a warm smile, "They would never say no to me". Jack huffed and sat back down at the table, casting an annoyed glance towards their new guest, "Because you're the last of the First", he said sarcastically.

It became instantly obvious that Tara, like Thor, had no concept of sarcasm and her smile broadened, "Exactly General O'Neill", she said gleefully. Colonel Sheppard tapped on the glass table, instantly bringing Taras attention to him, "You said the first part is easy. What makes the second part of this mission more difficult? Other than the obvious?". Tara almost glided over to him and she knelt down, locking her eyes onto his, "To make contact with Destiny, and to do so safely, we will need to retrieve my ship".

"Do we want to know where that ship is?", Sheppard asked, certain the answer would not be good. Tara slowly rose up and turned to face all of those before her, "It is hidden on my world". Jack cast a nervous glance over at Teal'c, "Dare I ask where this planet is?". Tara looked down at the floor, "It is deep within the Pegasus Galaxy". She turned back to Jack and he felt certain he saw a glimmer of anguish in those brilliant eyes, "Deep within Wraith territory". Tara paused and she ran her fingers along the seem of her green cape, "However, that is not the problem".

"And what is the problem?", Jack hissed. Tara closed her eyes and turned back to face Sheppard, "It moves", Tara sighed, slowly opening her eyes "So I do not know where it will be. But there is a ship that can find it". She moved towards Sheppard and placed her hand on his, squeezing it tightly, "Only with Atlantis will we be able to find my planet. And I fear it will mean the end of her".


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

John stood in the main control centre of Atlantis, his gaze set firmly on the Stargate below. He had felt certain that their journey had come to an end and that they would never need to leave Earth again, it was clear he was wrong. Now a mysterious new arrival had heralded yet another new adventure, one she was adamant would mean the difference between life and death for all in this Galaxy. "Colonel Sheppard?", Sams voice snapped Johns attention back and he turned to face his commanding officer, offering her a wry smile.

"Sorry Sam", he sighed, walking over to the console she stood by, "My thoughts drifted a little there". Sam furrowed her brow, "I know what's happening is pretty unbelievable John, but the fact is that it is".

"Unbelievable!?", Rodney exclaimed as he flicked through the data on his hand held device, "It's insanity! Come on Sam! A dead alien turns up with another alien, who we've never met, and insists we go on some mission, one that will probably end in the destruction of Atlantis and all you can say is it's unbelievable!". He huffed loudly, "It's more like ludicrous!".

"And yet McKay", Teal'c said firmly, "It is so. There is nothing you can do to prevent what is to come. What will be will be. All we can do is trust in The First and hope that our mission is successful". Rodney waved his hand wildly in the air, before returning his attention back to the control panel in front of him, "Insanity!", he exclaimed again. Sam offered John and Teal'c a knowing grin and walked over to Rodney, his focus now fixed on the data before him. "Can you make sense of the information Tara gave you?", she queried, knowing the question would not be well received.

"I may not agree with her calculations Sam, but yes I can do it", he replied curtly. "Let's just hope we don't blow up because of some incorrect number!". Sam flopped down in the chair, picking up the other data device and flicking it into life. She stared at the information before her for a moment and closed her eyes, "I see what you mean Rodney, but Thor trusts her", Sam placed her hand on Rodneys shoulder, "And so should we".

A debate instantly ensued and Teal'c approached John, whose attention had now returned to the Stargate below. "Sheppard", Teal'c said smoothly as he leaned against the railing beside the Colonel, "Do you feel as McKay does? That we should not be following Tara on this mission?". John ran his hands through his dark hair, glancing quickly over at Sam and Rodney who were still involved in a deep debate. "Honestly Teal'c, I'm divided. We don't know this women and we are placing a hell of a great deal of trust in her. But Thor clearly knows her well", he gave Teal'c a questioning gaze, "And you've heard of her people. So I'm willing to go on a little faith".

"And that's another thing!", Rodney blurted loudly, now rising to walk over to Teal'c and John. "Daniel said he'd seen and heard things about Tara, but what's this whole 'The First' thing?!". He gave Teal'c his sternest look, not wanting to back down but wary of the large man, "Why have we never heard of them before? Why is it you and the Tok'ra have never mentioned them!?". Teal'c moved from the rail, making Rodney take a tentative step back, "You never asked".

**2**

Jack and Daniel stood behind Tara as she stared at the massive, wooden doors before them, willing her to open them and get this part of the mission over and done with. "You are certain your comrades will have Atlantis ready by the time return?", Tara whispered, not taking her gaze from the doors. "Sam and Rodney are two of the best", Jack replied firmly, leaning closer to the new arrival, "If anyone can do it, it's them". The small women turned to face him, a gentle smile appearing on her face, "Good. For once this alliance is formed, we will depart immediately for the Pegasus Galaxy".

She turned to face Daniel, "Do you remember what you must do Doctor Jackson?", she asked gently. Daniel nodded, how could he forget, she had made him go over it dozens of times. "I do. Act as representative for the Tau'ri and answer any questions they have thoughtfully and calmly". Taras smile widened and she placed her small hand on his face, "Very good Doctor Jackson. All will be well with you speaking for the Tau'ri". She turned to face Jack and furrowed her brow, "And you General O'Neill, do you remember what you must do?".

Jack raised his hands, shooting Daniel a look of annoyance, "Yeah, yeah! Just stand there and keep my mouth shut". The small women nodded and turned back towards the doors, "I have heard a great deal of you General. You're a good man, but have the most horrendous skills when it comes to communicating with your enemies". Jack shrugged, not at all offended by her remark for he knew it was more than accurate. He'd always had a habit of speaking his mind and there had been times it had gotten him and his team into trouble.

"I have one question Tara", Jack asked as he straightened his jacket, "What makes you think this will work? Why will the people on the other side of that door form an alliance with us?". Tara released a gentle laugh, "Tau'ri must always question things", she sighed, shaking her head. "There are two reasons General. The first is because of the race that brings the encroaching threat. Their name may have been forgotten by many, but somewhere, deep inside all who dwell here, that name lurks. When they hear it the fear it brings will return to the surface, reminding them of the horror they bring".

Daniel shrugged and mouthed to Jack that Tara had a point. When she had uttered the species name, something had made his skin crawl and Daniel had struggled to explain why this had happened. "And the other reason", Tara continued, placing her hands on the doors and shoving them open, "Is because it is me who is asking". She paused and turned to give Jack a firm look, "To deny a request from one of The First would be insanity". Tara turned back to the doors, pushing them wide open and striding confidently into the room beyond.

"Damn it!", Jack muttered angrily under his breath, making Daniel turn his attention to his friend. Jack motioned to Tara, who had stopped and was now tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for them to enter the room. "What?", Daniel whispered, giving Jack a firm shove through the doorway. "Who the hell are The First?", Jack hissed, giving Daniel a sneer of annoyance, "And why are they so damn important?".

**3**

Dark eyes gazed at the flickering screen, their long, black fingers tracing the characters displayed before them. For what had seemed like an eternity they had waited in the darkest edges of the universe, patiently awaiting the day that the last of The First would reveal themselves. Now, that day had come and these dark and ancient beings were beginning their preparations to seek her out. Once they found her they could finally eliminate the last of her kind. Then nothing would stand in their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

The last thing Jack had ever wanted was to be standing in a room with those whom he considered his greatest enemies. And yet, here he was. In a large, circular room, with no decorations or furnishing, were gathered some of the most well known beings in their Galaxy. Each had congregated into their own little groups, staying well clear of those they gathered with. Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Ori, Replicators and the last remaining Asgard stood before Jack and his companions and it was clear they were just as nervous as him.

Several of the Goa'uld instantly recognised Jack and Daniel and a torrent of abuse erupted, their rage quickly spreading through the room. Each of the groups threw insults at the others and Jack grabbed Taras arm, giving it a cautious squeeze as he prepared to leave the room. The small women brushed his hand away and confidently walked to the centre of the group, making all instantly fall silent. "I know you desire to find out why you have been called her", she said, her tone commanding everyones attention. "It is time for you to put aside your differences and stand together. For if you do not", Tara turned slowly, casting those brilliant green eyes on all around her, "Then you will die".

"And what is it we are to stand against?", one of the Goa'uld spat angrily, his hand clasped firmly around the weapon strapped to his side. Tara, her confidence not faltering, almost glided over to him and locked her eyes onto his, "Scáil*". The colour from the Goa'ulds face vanished and Daniel saw all in the room instantly become uncomfortable. "How can you be certain?", one of the Ori asked, moving closer to Tara, "They have not been seen or heard of in so long they are now the things of myth".

"I know because I can feel them. When I sleep, or close my eyes I can almost see them, lurking at the edge of the universe". Tara moved back, taking her original position back in the centre of the room, "For long the Scáil have waited, their hunger for power and absolute dominance growing with every passing year". She motioned towards Jack and Daniel, "They will spread like a plague, eradicating all who stand in their path until none are left".

The tall Goa'uld eyed Tara suspiciously, "And how is that you can sense them? We know who all are in this room, with the exception of you. Who are you to request an alliance between us?". Tara smiled thinly and Jack felt certain he saw a flicker of amusement on the Asgards faces, something he had never witnessed before. "My name is Tara", her name was received by several gasps and murmurs of disbelief. "If you do not know my name, then you will know my people, for I am of The First".

Never before had Jack seen anything like it as all, except the Asgard, dropped to their knees, their eyes set firmly to the floor beneath them. "Forgive me!", the Goa'uld stammered, "I should have known Tara. Please, forgive my ignorance". His demeanour made Jack smile, for it was the first time he had seen these beings display any sign of being humble. "You're ignorance is not your fault", Tara said smoothly, "there is nothing to forgive. All of you, rise to your feet".

Slowly each of them stood up, not daring to make direct eye contact with the women before them, "All I ask is that swear your allegiance to this dire cause, that and nothing more". The eagerness that these beings displayed astounded Jack and he leaned in close to Daniel, "Cool", he whispered, "Sure wish she'd appeared about 10 years ago. Think how much time we could have saved". Daniel seemed more reserved and gave Jack a questioning and concerned look, "It is impressive but there is something we need to find out Jack". He looked back to Tara, now the focus of everyones attention, "Who are The First?".

*_Scáil – Gaelic word for Shadow which is pronounced Skawill_

**2**

Tara stood on the verandah, gazing across the vast landscape below. Several villages were visible, with a large ocean several miles away spreading out as far as the eye could see. Large trees surrounded the foot of the mountain that the meeting house was located on and birds flitted from one to the other, singing their greetings to the new day. "Nice location for the meeting Tara", Jack said as he approached her from behind. "It is certainly a beautiful planet", Tara closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the flowers carried by the gentle breeze, "Truly beautiful".

"Yeah, nice", Jack said, not really interested in the views before him, "But I think you know we didn't come out here to check out the fab view". Tara sighed and turned to face Jack, smiling as she saw Daniel at his side. She had taken an instant liking to him, that calmness and wisdom beyond his years, impressing her. Tara looked at Jack, the man who clearly had issues controlling his mouth, but had a great deal of heart and soul. It was clear to her why Thor had been so insistent that they be the ones to aid her on this mission.

"You wish to know who The First are", Tara said, leaning back on the marble balustrade, "You want to know why those inside hold us in such high esteem". For Tara it was surprising that they did not know of The First and she wondered if the Ancients had purposefully neglected to tell the Tau'ri about her people. "My people lived on a world deep within the Pegasus Galaxy, a world that was lush and filled with life. We had learnt very quickly how to integrate technology with our surroundings, ensuring little to no impact on the wildlife. Our world was kept in a perfect balance, life was wonderful and we wanted for nothing".

Tara closed her eyes and smiled, the memory of her home crystal clear. "Of course there were those who wished to explore other worlds and so, as many species do, several groups left our world. They set out in different directions, their aim to gather information on other planets and perhaps, settle elsewhere". Her eyes flickered open, "Even more time went by and those who had left our home slowly began to change, adapting to the new environments they now found themselves in. But they would return often, bringing with them news of distant Galaxies, never forgetting where they came from".

Daniels eyes grew wide and he slapped his forehead, "Of course!", he exclaimed, now pacing back and forth before Tara and Jack. He turned to face his friend, "Come on Jack! You can't tell me you don't realise who The First are now!". Jacks expression indicated that he did understand and he stared at Tara, trying to comprehend what they had just learnt. "Who?", Daniel asked Tara eagerly, whipping his small note-pad out to make notes, "Who are the species that came from you?".

Tara motioned with her arms, gazing up at the sky as she did so, "Many Doctor Jackson. But those you know would be, Asgard, Goa'uld, Tau'ri, Ancients, Wraith and Nakai". Daniel felt as though his legs would give way and he leaned against the outer wall behind him, desperate to steady himself. "I", he began, struggling to find any words that would convey how he felt, "That's incredible". Jack slowly approached Tara, his eyes set firmly on the small women, "I'd like to know where the hell you've been all these years? We could really have used you a few times Tara".

"A very long time ago Thor and I agreed it was safer for me to remain hidden, to keep out of any conflicts that may arise. Only a threat from the Scáil would be enough reason for me to reveal my existence". Tara placed her small hand on Jacks arm, "Do you understand General O'Neill?". Jack nodded, offering Tara a gentle smile, "Sure do mam", he paused and gave her a questioning look, "Just one other question. How come you're the last of your people?".

Those brilliant green eyes suddenly grew dim and Jack instantly regretted asking her such a delicate question. Tara sighed deeply, clearly gathering the courage to reply, but was interrupted by a somewhat unexpected arrival. Thor materialised before them and in an instant that brightness had returned to Taras eyes. She almost skipped over to him, leaning down to embrace her friend tightly, "Thor! It does lift my heart to see you again". Once again Jack felt certain he saw a small smile on that usually unemotional face, but it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "He is here Tara", Thor said firmly, motioning towards the sky, "Shall I have him brought down?".

Tara rose up and turned to Jack and Daniel, "Thor has brought someone with him that will aid us in our mission", she said tentatively. "I ask only that you do not over-react when you see him", she set her sites onto Jack, "General O'Neill". Jack shook his head, confused by her request, for there weren't too many people he'd attack on sight. Daniel gave him a firm nudge, motioning to Tara who was clearly awaiting a reply. "Fine!", Jack spat angrily, "I promise I won't cause any problems", he used his finger to cross his heart and offered Tara a mischievous wink.

Jack leaned towards Daniel, "Why the hell would she say that?", he whispered as the sound of someone materialising before them broke through the still air. Daniels jaw dropped and he took a nervous step backwards, "That's why!", he exclaimed. As Jack slowly turned to face the newest arrival, he wondered who could install such a reaction from his friend. That question was quickly answered and Jack had to fight hard to not pull his weapon from his side and fire on the person before him.

"O'Neill", that familiar voice spoke, "You seem surprised to see me". Jack took in a deep breath and glanced over at Tara, now standing beside the new arrival, clearly nervous as to how Jack was going to react. "Well, that tends to happen when a dead man suddenly appears before you Anubis".


	5. Chapter 5

**1**

"Anubis?", Teal'c stood in front of Sam and Rodney, trying desperately to come to terms with what he had just heard. "He died. How can he have returned?", he pondered, turning his gaze out towards the sprawling harbour that lay just beyond Atlantis. Sam shook her head, "That's a question that can be answered later. Right now, Jack needs to know that you will be ok working alongside Anubis". Teal'c turned slowly to face his friends, the memories of those killed by this being flooding back and filling him with rage. "Does Tara ask us to work with him?", Teal'c asked, already knowing the answer.

"She insists it is only for a short time. That those who return from beyond only do so until their task is complete". Sam walked slowly over to Teal'c, "None of us like this Teal'c, but apparently it's the way it has to be". If anyone else had made such a request, Teal'c would have quickly rejected it, for the very concept of fighting alongside such a bitter enemy was abhorrent to him. But it was not just anyone who had asked this, it was Tara, the women he had heard so much of when growing up. A women steeped in legend, said to be older than any other being.

"Because The First asks it, I will do this", Teal'c turned away from the harbour and strode through the doors into Atlantis. "He's not happy", Rodney quipped as he watched him leave the observation deck. "Well, that makes two of us Rodney", Sam sighed. "Let's hope that Tara can truly trust Anubis like she says she can, because I don't want to be around if she's wrong".

**2**

"My Queen", the tall Wraith approached his leader cautiously, clearly not wanting to deliver the news he had just received. The slender women turned to face him, those cool eyes filled with annoyance, "What is it you want?", she spat angrily. "Several of our ships have been attacked by an unknown foe", he replied, trying to sound as confident as possible, "One was destroyed, but they did manage to eradicate those who dared attack us". The Queen took several quick steps towards the Wraith before her and he recoiled, certain she would strike him down.

"Were they battle ships?", she hissed, titling her head to one side and giving him a questioning gaze. "No. They were small, perhaps only scout ships my Queen", he replied nervously. The Queen suddenly grew tense, "What did these ships look like?", she queried firmly. The Wraith took a deep breath, "Black, My Queen. Those who survived said they were", the Queen raised her hand, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Like shadows", she sighed, turning away from him, "Shadows that move quickly, emitting little to no energy signals".

"Send a message to all of our people. Tell them it is time. Tell them", she paused, closing her eyes in an attempt to ease the sense of fear that had swept over her, "Scáil".

**3**

Jack felt certain that Atlantis had never had such an unusual gathering inside it before and he wondered how the Ancients would feel about the situation. Tara, Sam, Thor and Rodney stood around the control centre of the ancient city, trying to steady its ascent back into space. Ronon and Teal'c had congregated by the Stargate, deep in conversation, one that Jack was grateful he was not part of. Daniel had his face buried in some book, no doubt about ancient civilisations and John was following Jacks suit, happily watching all that was going on around him. While Anubis stood close by Tara, not daring to move too far from her side.

"And how long does Tara think this trip will take?", John asked, motioning towards the small women as she hurriedly punched adjustments into the control panel. "A few seconds", Jack sighed, "Just a few seconds". John laughed loudly, "That's insanity right? Come on General, there is no way we can reach the Pegasus galaxy in such a short space of time". Jack turned to John and gave him a knowing smile, "That's what I said, but apparently it is possible".

The juddering motion created by Atlantis leaving Earths atmosphere stopped and Tara released a gleeful laugh, "I told you Rodney!", she giggled, turning her attention to a small control panel to her left. Her eyes gazed over it's smooth surface, one green button gently flashing before her, almost begging her to press it. Tara turned to face Jack, who gave her a nod of approval, "Not when you travel by wormhole buddy", he said, giving John a wink as he walked over to Tara.

For a moment John felt he had misheard Jack, but as Tara pressed that green button Atlantis moved in a way that he had never experienced before. Around him, everything blurred for a moment, almost in the same way things did when flying into light speed, but there was something different about this motion. Rodney leapt from his seat and ran to Tara, offering her a tight hug, "Brilliant!", he exclaimed, "You'd never even know we'd moved!".

John shook his head, "What? I don't understand", he looked at all of those before him and felt a tinge of annoyance at the obvious amusement they had to his reaction. "We are in the Pegasus Galaxy John", Tara smiled broadly, "Hopefully only a stones-throw from my home". Jack smiled and let out a loud laugh, "Pays not to ask _how_ bud, cause that conversation is filled with big words you just won't get!". He turned to face Tara, that smile fading, "So now what Tara?", he queried firmly.

"Now, we find my planet, dock with it to stop it from moving again and find my ship", Tara gave him a wry smile, "Simple really". Jack shrugged and motioned towards the Stargate, "All the while trying to avoid any conflict with the Wraith". Tara frowned, "Well, yes Jack. Once we have my ship, then we can negotiate with the Wraith and set out towards Destiny". Anubis moved closer to Tara and Jack gave him an icy glare, "Tara, it seems insane to sacrifice this great ship to retrieve one you describe as much smaller. With this we could easily defeat the Scáil".

Tara and Thor looked at each other and the women let out a peel of laughter, "Oh Anubis, all of you. Do you truly believe that there is only one ship like this? Or that Destiny is the only vessel of its kind?". She placed her hand on Thors shoulder and sighed, "Tell them Thor". The small Asgard set those large, almond eyes on those before him, "Spread through the entire universe are other vessels. Some are like Atlantis or Destiny, while others are unlike anything you have seen before. They lye waiting in space, ready to be called to action when needed the most".

"How many ships are we talking about?", Sam asked, her eyes filled with excitement. Tara sighed deeply, "Let me put it like this, you would never have enough trained personnel to man them". Jack raised his hands up, "Um, so how the hell are we supposed to fly these things? And how are we meant to retrieve them?". "You will see Jack", Tara replied smoothly, "You will see".

**4**

In the quiet of space, alone, with no-one to talk to, Eli felt utterly isolated. Those that he now called family were in stasis and he knew he would never see them again. Soon, the environment inside the ship would make it impossible for him to survive and he wondered if he had truly made the decision in offering to stay awake. He would never get to see the world they now headed towards, or get the chance to start a family. All he could do was wait and hope. Wait for the inevitable darkness to overwhelm him and hope that Destiny reached its destination safely.


	6. Chapter 6

**1**

The communication screen flickered in and out of life, the image of the wraith on it distorting and twisting. "Hive...destroyed", the Wraith exclaimed, "Shadows", he continued, the rest of his sentence becoming a garbled mess. The Queen stood in front of the screen, "Strengthen the transmission!", she demanded firmly, "NOW!". After several seconds the image cleared and the Queen released a hiss as she saw the destruction behind the Wraith that desperately communicated with her. "They came from no-where and destroyed the hive ship before we could react", he said urgently. "My Queen, they come your way".

Suddenly the screen went black and all those in the room knew what this meant. That the ship trying to relay the warning was now gone. Destroyed by an enemy they had little to no knowledge of. The Queen turned away from the screen, her thoughts running in every direction. The few Wraith that remained were scattered and it would take time for them to gather enough forces together to face this new foe. They were alone and in grieve peril and the Queen felt certain this could mean the end of her people.

**2**

Tara had not been on Atlantis for so long and the decision to explore its vast corridors seemed logical to her, after all it would not take her long to return to the control room when required. It was down in the depths of the massive city that she had found the holding-cell, it's door locked shut. Something told her to go in and Tara was grateful she had listened to that voice inside. Now, she stood before Jack and Sam, her rage obvious to them both as she paced back and forth. "How do you forget a prisoner!?", she exclaimed angrily, "Tell me!".

Jack shrugged, clearly not too concerned about what Tara had found, "It's just a Wraith", he said, "Look at what they've done to us in the past". His statement seemed to annoy Tara even more and she moved quickly towards the desk he sat at, slamming her hands down on its surface. "Just a Wraith? We seek an alliance with these beings and you have one locked up in the catacombs of Atlantis! How do you think that will go down?". Jack waved his hand around, "I'm surprised it's still alive", he gave Sam a questioning glance, "Shouldn't it have starved to death?".

"Damn it!", Tara yelled at him, "His name is Zari'ki and he is one of the high commanders of the Wraith fleet. You've locked him away for so long he's near death!". Tara closed her eyes and took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to stem her anger, "We need him alive", she whispered slowly. "Fine", Jack retorted, "But I don't know how you intend to get him back to full health. I'm sure not volunteering to feed him". Tara leaned over the table, those fiery green eyes locked on Jacks, "Lucky for you I know a way to feed them without sacrificing life".

Tara stood up and spun around, striding towards the door that led out of the office. She placed her hands on the doors and turned to give Jack yet another angry look, "Zari'ki is in my care now General. None shall lay a hand on him. Is that clear?". Not waiting for a reply, Tara pushed her way through the door and marched down the corridor. "Little lady has a temper", Jack sighed as he stood up from his desk, "I'd hate to be on the wrong side of that".

**3**

The small shadow vessels flickered in and out of view, making it virtually impossible for the Wraith to lock their targeting systems on them. Every time it seemed they had one in their sites, it would vanish, reappearing some distance from its original location. "We must give our armada time to gather!", the wraith commander exclaimed, "Fire at will and keep them back as long as we can". As the shadowy ships fired upon them he knew that it would not be long before his ship fell. Then nothing would stand in the way of this new enemy.

**4**

Zari'ki tentatively sipped the contents of the bowl that Tara had offered him and was surprised at the renewed energy he felt as the liquid made its way down his throat. "I feel as though I have fed", he murmured, turning those pale, blue eyes up at the women in front of him. "From where did you learn to make this?", he tilted his head, watching cautiously as she refilled his bowl from a small decanter. "I have made something similar in the past", Tara smiled, "A very long time ago". This time he gulped the liquid down and was surprised at how strong he now felt.

"And", Zari'ki paused, still unsure of the women who was helping him, "Why is it you give this to me? Do your kind not loath us?". Tara placed the decanter down on the floor and knelt down in front of Zari'ki. She reached forward, brushing his long, white hair from his face, "The Tau'ri do Wraith, but I am not Tau'ri". Zari'ki raised his hand, carefully placing it over Taras and he felt something that defied all explanation, "You are of The First", he said in awe. Zari'ki pulled back and turned his eyes down to the floor, "I am blind not to have seen it!".

He sensed Tara move closer to him and felt the warmth of her touch as she placed her hand under his chin, tilting his head up to face her, "Zari'ki, never bow to me. Your people are one of three races that must never bow to me". She moved her hand to his and pulled up him, his large frame towering over her as he stood erect, "I owe the Wraith more than any would understand".

**5**

The reports from the scout ships had come back positive. The Scáil had experienced some resistance, but it had been short lived. It seemed the dominant species in the Pegasus Galaxy were scattered far and wide, posing little to no threat. For the Scáil, this news could not be better. Once this species was wiped out, it would only be a matter of time before they reached the galaxy that The First was in. Soon, they would be the only beings in the entire universe.


	7. Chapter 7

**1**

The alarm had resonated throughout all of Atlantis, making all on board run to the control centre at its heart. "She's found the planet!", Rodney exclaimed from the main control seat, "Now if John and Tara can just set her down on the surface, we'll be done and dusted". John and Tara both looked at each other and nodded, walking over to the pilots seats nearby to take up their positions. Anubis and Zari'ki stuck close to Tara, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of the others.

"Do you remember what I told you?", Tara asked John as she grasped firmly onto the side of the chair. "Sure do Tara", he replied quickly, wriggling nervously in his seat. Tara smiled and returned her attention back to the controls of Atlantis, "Then let's do it!".

**2**

Nothing had stirred on this ancient world for an incredibly long time, no birds singing, or the voices of children playing, nothing. Only the occasional whooshing sound as this massive planet shifted from one point to another was audible. Those vast cities, once shining silver, were now dimmed and overgrown by fauna, hiding what was once a magnificent planet. Today, a new sound reverberated through the air, the wave of energy from the slowly descending ship shaking the now fragile buildings that lay below.

Atlantis moved slowly towards its unseen target, what appeared to be a vast landing platform. However this held a secret purpose, that only a handful knew of. For once the right ship was placed on its ancient, metallic surface, it would deactivate the technology that had kept this world constantly on the move for centuries. Atlantis hit the surface hard, the tremor from its impact causing several buildings to crumble just that little bit more. As the dust cleared several large clamps locked onto the base of Atlantis, grasping it firmly to the planets surface.

Finally, after years of stillness, this world could rest. No more moving, evading or hiding.

**3**

The Scáil crew released a shriek of horror as the planet suddenly materialised before them, for there had been no warning signs beforehand. They knew that it's arrival could only mean one thing. That The First was not in the other galaxy as previously thought. They sent an urgent message to their armada, still some distance away, advising them of this new development. Now the Scáil had a decision to make. Do they wait for the rest of the fleet or launch an attack upon the world near by?

**4**

Tara walked ahead of Jack, Anubis, Sam and Ronon, her eyes drifting over the still standing buildings that surrounded them. She paused and took a deep breath, savouring the sweet fragrance that drifted past them. "The ray-tree is in bloom", she whispered to herself, taking another deep breath, "How I have missed its gentle scent". Anubis stopped by her side and motioned just ahead of them towards a massive, black, marble building. It had been untouched by the plant-life and almost shined like some beacon in the rising sun. "Is that where you ship is?", he asked Tara, whose eyes were now closed as she embraced the memories that had come flooding back.

"It is", she said softly, slowly opening her eyes. "It lies at the centre of the building, waiting for my return", Tara turned to face the others and offered them a reassuring smile. She knew they had placed a great deal of faith in her and hoped it would prove worthwhile. Tara had not shared her fears that the ship may no longer be functioning with anyone, not even her friend Thor and she was beginning to regret that decision. If she could not get the ship to fly, all hope would be lost.

Tara went to tell them what to expect inside the building, but something far off in the distance caught her attention, and she narrowed her gaze in an attempt to make out what she had seen. Something inside of her screamed that she should run, that whatever was approaching could only herald danger and they should take shelter. Jack saw her mounting concern and turned in the direction she was gazing, tensing instantly as he saw the several, dark specks in the sky that were approaching them.

A dim humming sound slowly began to grow louder and Tara let out a sharp gasp as one memory came back to her, one she wished she did not have. "Scáil", she murmured, reaching out towards Ronon and grasping his hand tightly. Jack grabbed wildly at his radio and pressed the com button, "Atlantis, do you see the company approaching from your flank?". The radio crackled for a moment and everyone held their breath, hoping the transmission got through.

"Large as life General Sir", John replied, "Shall we activate the shields?". Tara nodded and Jack relayed the order, "Hell yes and see if you can get any of those weapons on-line". Sam grabbed Jacks arm and pointed towards an old building, is structure almost consumed by large trees, "That will provide us enough cover. Hopefully". Anubis leaned past Ronon and grabbed Taras hand, pulling her towards the safety of the trees. Despite Jacks feeling of trepidation towards Anubis it was clear he was fiercely protective of Tara, but Jack was not about to let his guard down around the Goa'uld.

The sound of weapons fire erupted and Sam looked over at Atlantis, several explosions now erupting on the shield that protected it. "They will find us with ease", Tara said, pressing herself against one of the trees. "And when they do", she looked at her companions, "None of us will be left alive".

**5**

Zari'ki watched in horror as the Scáil ships fired their weapons on Atlantis, the sound of exploding mortars almost deafening within the massive cities confines. He saw the others scurrying around and moved closer to Thor, who calmly stood at one of the control panels, "Asgard", he said smoothly, "You know there is little hope of our survival against these beings". He motioned out towards the city, "And those outside stand even less of a chance. We need assistance".

Thor turned those dark, almond eyes towards Zari'ki, "That is true Zari'ki. What did you have in mind?". The tall Wraith knelt down, placing his hand on Thors shoulder, "That we begin our alliance now. That I call my people for help".


	8. Chapter 8

**1**

It seemed that no matter how much they fired at their attackers, nothing happened and Jack was beginning to loose hope. Those left on Atlantis were struggling to get the weapons system on-line, the ship now too worn to perform such a task. Explosions rocked the ground, sending pieces of nearby buildings falling to the ground around them. The Scáil ships took turns swooping down, relentless in their attack. Jack felt certain things could not get any worse and cursed loudly as one of the small ships landed nearby.

Tara shot him a grieve look and shook her head, "He already knows we are here", she whispered, "And they move fast". The door to the small vessel slowly opened and everyone held their breath, waiting for the Scáil to reveal itself. Only Tara looked away, already too well acquainted with these loathsome creatures and not yet prepared to once again gaze upon them. A tall being emerged and Jack heard Ronon release a hiss of concern. Never before had he seen anything like it, that oil-black skin rippling with every movement. It's eyes, an almost black shade of blue, were fixed on the spot that Jack and others were hiding and it's long, sinewy fingers were wrapped tightly around what Jack assumed was its weapon.

The being took several easy steps towards them and Jack nodded to Ronon, Sam and Anubis. While Tara was certain they stood little to no chance against this creature, he was not about to go out without a fight and new his companions would feel the same. Jack pressed himself tightly against the tree trunk, preparing himself for the ensuing battle. He reached out and took Sams hand in his, offering her a reassuring squeeze. At least they would be together at the end, that was all that mattered.

"Zari'ki", Tara gasped, quickly emerging from her hiding place, revealing herself to the Scáil. What occurred did so, so quickly it seemed like a blur to Jack. The creature sneered, revealing a row of brilliant white teeth, as it laid those dark eyes that which it so desperately sought. Jack lunged forward, grabbing for Tara in a vein attempt to pull her back, but she moved quickly and Jack fell to the ground. The Scáil raised its weapon and Anubis followed Jacks suite, moving towards Tara to pull her back to safety.

It was then that an almost deafening scream erupted and the being seemed to stagger for a moment, the weapon dropping from its hands as it fell to the ground. Standing behind it, a long sword dripping with dark blood, was Zari'ki, his gaze set firmly on the now dead being before him. Jack shook his head, wanting to ask what was happening, especially since he had given strict orders that the Wraith not leave Atlantis. A new sound broke through the air and several silver ships took chase after the Scáil attackers, sending the aliens into a blind panic. They had clearly not expected this to happen and their arrogance had proven foolish.

Zari'ki calmly wiped the blood from his blade, those cool eyes now watching Tara as she slowly approached him. "I feel foolish for doubting our chances", she whispered, placing her small hand on his face, "With you at our side, we cannot fail". Zari'ki offered her a gentle bow, "No Tara. It is you who will ensure the success of our defence. For look at what you have done", he motioned to the area that she had previously sheltered in. As Tara slowly turned, she realised what Zari'ki meant. Standing behind her, waiting in Atlantis and gathering in the Milky Way, were an array of beings. Ones that had once fought against each other. Now, they stood side by side and it was all because of her.

**2**

"That", John said excitedly from the viewing platform on Atlantis, "Was awesome!". He turned to Teal'c and Thor, both standing together with no expression, "I mean, did you see that!". Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I was standing here Sheppard, indeed it would have been most difficult to miss". John strode past Teal'c, slapping him on his broad shoulder, "I guess that means we now have an alliance with the Wraith!".

**3**

The Wraith Queen stared at the planet below her, listening to all that the commander said. Zari'ki had been a much valued Wraith and his disappearance had left a gaping hole in her command structure. When he had contacted her ship, telling her of The First and the impending attack upon all in this Universe, she had curtly advised him that they already knew of the Scáil and perhaps he should advise her of something she didn't know.

That was when he told her of the alliance that had been formed, the only way of combating this ancient enemy. He quickly added that they were under attack and desperately needed assistance. The Wraith may have been killers, only interested in their own survival, but to turn a blind eye when The First was under threat was something they could not do. Once, centuries ago, they had come to their aid and now was no different. If Tara called, they would come.

**4**

Teyla stood at the helm of the General Hammond, still trying to come to terms with the vast armada that now surrounded them. Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Ori and Asgard ships had gathered at the co-ordinates that Tara had provided. Now all they had to do was wait for Taras signal. One she was adamant they would not miss.


	9. Chapter 9

**1**

The massive doors to the ancient bunker shuddered opening, revealing utter darkness inside. Tara turned to her companions, offering them a reassuring smile as she slowly stepped through the thresh-hold. The moment she stepped inside a bright light ignited from the centre of the building, momentarily blinding everyone. As the haze from the light faded several of the group released a gasp, for what lay waiting for them was not what they had expected. So many of the ancient ships were dull in colour, massive things that looked as though they would struggle to take off, let alone meander through space.

The vessel that lay before them was different. While small in size, at least ½ the size of the General Hammond, it was made of an almost white metal, that glinted brightly in the lights. Its outer hull was streamlined, the bow forming a long needle-like point. No windows were visible and Jack peered intently at the ship, trying to find the entrance. Tara placed her hand on its exterior, its surface cool to touch and she leaned in, whispering something as she moved.

She walked slowly to the rear of the ship, never removing her hand from its surface. "Nice", Jack said, grinning from ear to ear, "I mean it. She's a beauty". He watched as Sam moved around the ship, examining every inch of it with interest, "I don't see any engine ports, doors or windows". Tara stopped at the back of the vessel and gave Sam a warm smile, "I know", she sighed, gazing over the ship like some long lost friend. "Well how does it fly and how are we supposed to get inside?", Sam asked, cocking her head as she watched Tara who was still staring at the vessel.

"To answer your first question, it just does. That is all you need to know Sam. She flies, because she can", Tara winked and smiled mischievously, knowing the answer was not the one Sam wanted to hear. "Your second question", Tara leaned in closer to the ship and rested her head on the hull, "I'm home", she whispered softly. The back of the ship evaporated, revealing the ancient vessels interior. Seats were lined on either side of the ship, two long walls of blinking lights and clear screens stretching behind them. A large, well illuminated door, sat near the front of the ship and Sam guessed behind it was the main control centre.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", Tara smiled, motioning towards the long, loading platform that had appeared, "This is Nova". She tapped the ships hull and Sam was surprised that it made no sound, "Nova", Tara gestured towards the group, "I would like you to meet my newest comrades". Jack leaned towards Anubis, "Um, did she just introduce us to her ship?". Anubis shrugged and let out a small sigh, "I do believe she did Tau'ri". Tara motioned towards the loading platform, "Feel free to have a look around, but remember that we do have a tight schedule and must leave soon".

The group slowly made their way into the vessels broad interior, taking in every detail as they moved through towards the main control room. Tara watched, her smile still broad, as they entered the helm, releasing exclamations of approval as they walked inside. "Nova is most impressive", Zari'ki said firmly as he sat in one of the chairs in the rear of the ship, "Who created her?". Tara flopped down in the seat next to him, clearly relaxed in this familiar ship, "I did", she sighed, spinning around in the chair. "I worked with the Ancients and Asgard, but Nova was my design", she stopped her seat from turning so she could face Zari'ki, "There is no other like her".

Zari'ki moved himself closer to Tara, his icy blue eyes fixed onto hers, "Much like her creator", he said smoothly, his voice sending shivers down Taras spine. The small women stood up abruptly, almost tumbling over as she moved towards the helm of the ship, "I should see how they are doing in there". Tara pointed manically ahead of her, "Would hate for them to push a wrong button. Could end up blowing us all up". She spun around, walking quickly towards the others, cursing her sudden nervousness around the Wraith. In all her life she had never felt as she did now and that scared her.

**2**

"So we stay here, while those five get to have all the fun", Ronon hissed, kicking the side of the Stargate. It had been decided well before their arrival in the Pegasus Galaxy that Jack, Thor, Tara and John all head to Destiny, after all Colonel Young knew all but Tara. Tara however had decided that Zari'ki should accompany them and at first Jack had wondered why. It was when he saw the hatred in Ronons gaze when he looked at the Wraith that he saw her reasoning. To leave him in such close proximity with the man could prove deadly and would put their alliance with the Wraith at risk.

"I will admit to being envious of them", Rodney said as he entered a new set of data into Atlantis' computer, "But we will get to see Destiny". He returned his focus to the control panel, determined to do all that Tara had asked before their return. "They took that Wraith!", Ronon retorted angrily, "A Wraith!". He motioned towards Anubis, standing in the shadows that lay in the corner of the room, "And we get left with the most sullen alien in existence". Anubis ignored Ronons comment, knowing better than to take the bait.

"Tara has her reasons", Teal'c walked slowly into the room towards the control centre, "It is not for us to question them". His calm demeanour only angered Ronon more and he picked up a nearby box, throwing it against the wall, "She is not the master of me!", he yelled, striding towards the staircase. "And neither are you!", he scowled at Teal'c and huffed loudly when he did not react to his anger. "You came from her people", Teal'c replied smoothly, "We all did. If not for her people, we would not exist and should anything ever happen to her", he paused, those large, dark eyes set firmly on Ronon.

"It does not bare thinking about", Teal'c finished, turning away from Ronon to walk over to Rodney who was still entering the data Tara had given him. Ronon moved away from stairs, "Damn Jaffar, never giving you the whole story!", he spat angrily. Anubis watched as he stormed out of the gate-room, releasing a trail of expletives as he left. He shook his head and sighed, "Teal'c is right", he murmured to himself, "It does not bare thinking about".

**3 **

The helm of Nova was unlike any that the companions had seen and Jack found himself unable to focus on what Tara was saying. "Jack?", she asked firmly, "Are you listening to me Tau'ri?". John gave Jack a firm nudge with his elbow, motioning towards Tara as he did so, "Wakey wakey Jack".

"Sorry", Jack blurted, "It's just that this is so cool. There aren't any controls! And everything is see-through!". Tara looked over at Thor and sighed, "Yes Jack, we established that the last time you made that observation. And the time before that, and the time before that". She ran her hand through her dark hair, "I trust that it has finally sunk in". Jack cleared his throat and nodded, suddenly aware of the tinge of frustration in Taras voice. "Carry on", he said, waving his hand around casually.

"The plan is this, we open a worm hole as close to Destiny as possible. The fact that we can't exit in light speed means that we will have to jump upon arrival and catch up to the vessel that way This could take us a few days, so you will have to be patient". Tara waved her hand in front of the massive window, only visible from within the ship and a star chart flickered into life. She pointed at the chart, "We will need to dock with Destiny, awaken the crew and then return to the Pegasus Galaxy".

"During our absence those on Atlantis will prepare themselves for the arrival of the battleships and board them via the Stargate", Thor finished, turning those large eyes onto Tara. "Then we will send for the Armada from the Milky Way, who will liaise with the Wraith fleet and other ships", he continued, turning his seat to face the front of the ship. "Then we kick Scáil ass!", Jack added, punching the air excitedly with his fist.

Tara rolled her eyes, "Yes, all going well we will defeat them", she said, slowly rising to her feet. "Now, if you are all ready, I suggest we head off", she turned to the window and placed her hand on the strip of metal that lay beneath it. "Nova", she said gently, "It is time. Take us to Destiny". Jack shot John a confused glance and the young Colonel shrugged, clearly as confused as Jack was by what appeared to be a one-sided conversation with the ship.

The vessel suddenly rose from the ground, the lack of turbulence surprising both Jack and John. It moved forward with ease, exciting through the massive hanger doors and quickly rising towards the outer atmosphere of the planet. It came to an abrupt halt and Tara moved her hand over the piece of metal, "Let's go beautiful". Just ahead of the Nova a flicker of light appeared, in seconds becoming a swirling vortex of blues and greens. Tara turned to face Jack and smiled, "And away we go".

**4**

All of the Wraith on board the hive ship watched as the white vessel speed through the worm-hole that had appeared before it, all of them amazed at the ease the ship moved with. The presence of Zari'ki on board Nova had helped ease any concerns they felt and all, including the Queen, knew that he would ensure the success of their mission. "Return in haste", she sighed, as the vortex snapped shut, "For our existence is in your hands".

**5**

Only a small amount of breathable air remained in Destiny and Eli knew that soon, everything would end for him. "I wish", he sighed to himself, his voice echoing through the ships interior, "I wish that I was not alone".


	10. Chapter 10

**1**

Tara sat alone at the bridge of Nova, her attention fixed on the stream of light that glided past them as they made their way towards Destiny. Jack watched her for a moment, unsure if he should really raise any of the questions he desperately wanted answers to. "It is rude to stare", Tara murmured, motioning to the seat next to hers. Jack quickly sat down and turned to face the women beside him, "Tara, can I ask you something?", he asked gently. Tara smiled softly and nodded, "Ask away Jack".

He cleared his throat and ran his hands nervously over his jacket, "Why are you the last? Are the Ancients going to be part of the alliance and are you certain this hair-brained plan will work?", he blurted out. Tara laughed quietly and turned to face him, "That is three questions Jack. And to answer two of them I will need to tell you a story. One that few know of".

**2**

_Pegasus Galaxy – World of the First_

The world of The Firsts lay deep within the Pegasus Galaxy, a shining beacon for all the races that had evolved from them. They revered this planet and all of those who dwelt upon it, for without them, many of these species would never have existed. It was because of this respect the First had decided not to have a defence system, or to build weapons of any kind. This decision would be their very undoing.

When the Scáil ships appeared in the night sky, none predicted what they were about to do. Too late did the First realise they were being attacked, the mass extermination of their race the Scáils sole aim. Millions died in the first wave, while those who could fled the planets surface in the many ships that they had built for exploration. The Scails numbers were many though and they quickly destroyed all but one vessel. Those on-board, only six in number, had sent an urgent distress signal, pleading to their kin for aid. When the Ancients replied, asking what the situation was, The First felt certain they would come to help them.

They did not. The Ancients had always stayed clear of others species problems, so why should they treat the First any differently? They insisted that they handle the attack themselves and severed all communications with the now ailing ship. As the Scáil boarded the remaining vessel, all hope seemed lost and one by one, each of the First were slowly slaughtered by their foe. Two locked themselves into the helm of the ship, both wounded and certain death would soon be upon them.

Suddenly, the sound of the Scáil ships outside was replaced with a new one, that of weapons fire and explosions. Several ships swooped beside the Firsts vessel, each one firing wildly at the Scails. The First heard the screams of their enemy resonating through the ship and their hope slowly rose. Silence fell, both inside and outside the ship and the doors to the helm slid open, the light from the corridor illuminating just one of their rescuers. The tall being lurched forward, picking up one of The First in those strong, blue arms. It turned and motioned to the other, now still First and a smaller figure, with almost white skin, approached. He knelt down and scooped the being up, quickly carrying it out of the helm, towards the airlock and waiting ship.

The two were placed in a brightly lit room, where small, almond eyed beings scurried around them, desperately trying to save their lives. Despite their greatest efforts, only one of The First survived and that was only because of drastic measures. The beings had proven themselves as great scientists and used their skills to alter the genetics of the surviving First. Gathering specific genetic codes from species they had collected over the years, they used them on the last of the First, saving her life.

As the other two species despatched the remainder of the Scáil, the smaller ones fled from the Pegasus Galaxy, taking her to the relative safety of the Milky Way. Here, they hoped, she would be safe. Here she would remain hidden, until the day came for her to reveal herself.

**3**

"So, you've got a bunch of alien stuff in you?", Jack asked, tilting his head to one side, "Any I know?". Tara sighed, "Tau'ri, Goa'uld, Asgard, Wraith and Nakai. To name but a few". Jack whistled and shook his head, "Wow. And I freaked out about symbiotes. Kind of pales in comparison". He leaned towards her, "I figure that the Asgard are one of the species that saved you, who were the other two?". Tara half laughed and sighed, "The Nakai and Wraith", she gave Jack a firm look. "In my peoples darkest hour, those that you consider monsters came to our aid. Not the Ancients".

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "After everything we did for them Jack, they turned their backs on us. They left us to die". Tara wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to face Jack, her green eyes filled with anger, "And yet the species _they_ created came to our aid". She reached her hand out and placed in on Jacks, "That day, I learnt who my true allies were and", Tara looked through the doors towards Thor, "I made the greatest friend I could ask for".

"Oh", Jack said as a thought suddenly occurred to him, "So you and Thor, you know". A look of confusion appeared on Taras face, then she erupted into laughter. "You think?", she giggled loudly, slowly rising from the seat, "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard Jack. The Asgard don't do that kind of thing". Tara moved towards the door, still laughing as she moved, "Oh, wait until I tell Thor that one!".

**4**

Rodney strode over to Sam, clearly happy with all he had accomplished in the last few hours. "Well", he said proudly, dusting his hands off, "I have no idea what I've just done, but I've done it!". Sam smiled and gave him a reassuring slap on the back, "That's good Rodney. Now all we need are those ships and to punch those co-ordinates into the gate that Tara gave us". Rodneys brow furrowed and he folded his arms, "You know what I don't get", he said, turning his attention to the Stargate. "Why is Tara so insistent that we leave Atlantis? She got pretty testy when I suggested we try and fly it into battle".

Sam sighed, "Who knows. I guess we will find out when the time comes". Rodney shrugged and moved from Sams side, leaving her alone in the gate room. _I hope she knows what she's doing_, Sam thought to herself. _Or we are all dead._

**5**

John, Zari'ki and Thor watched in amusement as Tara sparred with Jack. It had been clear from the start that Jack had underestimated her and he had hit the floor hard on more than one occasion. "This is the Scáils weakness", Tara reminded Jack as she dodged his hand, "They may be good marksmen, but when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, they just don't have the skills". Once again Jack fell to the floor and Zari'ki released a loud laugh, "Tau'ri! You are beaten by a women! And not just any women, but one that is far older than you!".

Jack stood quickly and walked over to the Wraith, "Well you do it then!", he said firmly, plonking himself down beside John. Zari'ki rose up and made his way cautiously to Tara. He bowed his head, "I will do my best not to harm you Tara", he said slyly. In a flash Tara had kicked his legs from under him and Zari'ki found himself hitting the floor, just as Jack had previously. "And that", Tara said, smiling broadly, "Is another failing of the Scáil. They are arrogant, so sure that they can defeat you they pay little attention to what is going on around them".

Tara offered Zari'ki her hand and heaved him upwards, "That is why you managed to slay the one on my home world. His attention was so fixed on me, everything else just faded into the background". John nodded, "So they can only focus on one thing at a time". He gave Jack a wry smile, "Well that'll come in handy when we attack them". "So when their attackers struck us on your planet", John began, stopping when Tara raised her hand.

"Oh, those were not attack ships", Tara said firmly, turning to the side of the ship. She taped her finger on the cool, metal surface and a holographic image appeared. The picture of one of the Scáil ships they had seen flickered before them, "That is a scout ship, nothing more". Tara waved her hand beside the image and a larger vessel appeared, massive guns clearly visible on its bow and flank, "That is one of the attack ships that the battleship carries". Again the image changed, making Jack and John let out a gasp of horror. Bigger than a Goa'uld vessel, it was clear this ship was designed for one thing. The destruction of entire planets.

"Their commander isn't called Darth Vadar by any chance", Jack sighed, walking forward to get a better look at the image, "'Cause if it was round, that thing would look like a death star". Tara nodded and Jack was surprised to see a gentle and knowing smile on her face, "She is a behemoth, only one of many that are on their way to the Pegasus Galaxy. Inside her hull are thousands of the small attack ships, and they contain hundreds of the small vessels. That is where they would defeat us. In shear numbers". Tara furrowed her brow, "I know not of this Darth Vadar Jack. Is he some enemy of the Tau'ri?".

Jack shook his head, "Forget I even mentioned him", he replied, giving John a wry smile. Tara shrugged and moved through the hologram, placing her hand on Jacks shoulder, "Her size is her weakness. These ships are slow and take an incredibly long time to move through space. They can travel light-speed, but must stop often to recharge their fuel cells. And imagine trying to co-ordinate an attack with so many ships. Especially if you are only capable of focusing on one thing at a time. It would be an utter mess".

"And remember Jack", Tara continued, her gaze now set on the image before them. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall".

**6**

It had been two days since the Nova had set out on its course to find Destiny and every passing minute only increased the crews anxiety. Tara had said it could several days, but they all just wanted this part of the mission over and done with. "Are you certain we will be able to dock with Destiny while in hyper-space?", John asked Tara as she ran over the docking procedure with him. "Just seems like one hell of a risk".

"John, the Nova is capable of far more than you, or anyone, could possibly imagine. If any vessel can dock during faster than light travel, it is her", she ran her finger tips over the window surface and smiled, "She is truly special". John wanted to ask Tara what it was that was so incredibly special, but knew that would end in a long and drawn out conversation. One they did not really have time for. "It figures you'd have a cool ship. Heck, you created the Stargates", John smiled, giving Tara a gentle nudge. The First furrowed her brow and shook her head, "Who said we did that?", she asked firmly.

John had naturally assumed that because they were called the First, they had been responsible for the entire gate system and much of the technology attached to it. He thought hard, trying to remember if she had actually said her people had created the gates, but could not remember ever hearing such a conversation. John went to ask who had made them, but was cut off by a gentle bleeping sound resonating through the ships hull. The concern melted from Taras face and she smiled broadly, "And there is Destiny", she sighed, pointing out the massive window.

John turned, releasing a gasp of amazement as he saw the ship for the first time. "She is looking a little worse for wear", Tara said, her voice filled with some concern, "But that will not prevent us from docking". She tapped on the metal surface beneath the window, "Gentlemen, if you could please take your seats. We are about to dock during faster than light and it tends to get a little bumpy".

**7**

The Nakai ship had been tracking Destiny for weeks, never able to make up the vast distance that lay between the two vessels. When their warning system alerted them to the arrival of a new ship, one that easily reached Destiny, they had gone to high alert. While they knew of only one vessel that could attempt such a feat, the Nakai did not want to take any chances. Especially with the recent sightings of Scáil ships in their galaxy. The invasion spoken of for centuries appeared to be under-way and Destiny would prove a great asset to the Nakais' fleet. All they could do is hope they caught up soon and that the ship now close by her side would not be a threat.


	11. Chapter 11

**1**

Eli shook his head, desperate to shake the fog that had slowly consumed him over the passing hours. He had thought he was hallucinating when the sound of peoples voices had echoed through Destinys corridors and did not bother to investigate. Now, as the ship dropped out of FTL, he realised something was not right. He could hear a womans voice softly speaking and it was followed by a man speaking quietly. Eli struggled to his feet, straining to make out what they were saying. As he recognised one of the voices, his heart leapt and Eli let out a raspy cry of help.

"He's here!", the familiar voice of General O'Neill called and Eli saw a shadowy figure running towards him. He tried hard to focus his eyes, the lack of oxygen making it virtually impossible for him to stay focused, let alone awake. "Activate Life Support", the womans voice ordered firmly and in seconds a wash of fresh air swept past Eli. He inhaled deeply and felt his legs give way from under him. "Woah there!", Jack exclaimed as he caught the young man, "Easy breaths mister. Don't rush it".

Two more figures stepped into the room and as Elis vision cleared a sense of panic overwhelmed him. "Wraith!", he cried out, frantically pointing behind Jack and the woman who stood at his side. "It's all good", Jack reassured him, "He ain't going to suck you dry Eli". The tall Wraith nodded and took a step back from where he came from, "Perhaps it would be best if I waited in the corridor". Eli gave Jack a confused look and once again questioned if he was hallucinating, but it was the woman at the Generals side who spoke. "We have come to take you home".

**2**

Rodney ran up the stairs to the control centre, that screeching alarm drawing all on board Atlantis to the main control room. "Are we under attack again?", he asked Sam, running his gaze over the display screen. She shook her head and pointed at the image that had appeared, "It looks like our rides are here", Sam said, turning to face Rodney. Teal'c and Ronon approached from nearby, "Are they the other ships that Tara spoke of?", Teal'c asked, joining the others as they peered at the image.

The screen showed two vessels, one, almost identical to Atlantis, the other a similar design to Destiny, but almost double in length. "That's it!?", Rodney exclaimed in annoyance, "Two ships!". He turned from the screen, huffing angrily, "The way Tara spoke you'd think there was an entire fleet out there".

"Calm yourself Tau'ri", Anubis said smoothly, suddenly appearing from no-where, "They are spread throughout the entire universe and will take time to reach their destination".

"And what if that's it?!", Rodney said wildly, "What if there are only two ships Anubis? What then?". The Goa'uld moved closer to Rodney and smiled thinly, "Then we must hope that Tara has some other plan. For if she does not, the last thing any of us will see are the Scáil ships firing upon us".

**3**

Everett took a sip of the cool water, loosing himself in the sensation created as it made its way down his throat. There was something soothing about water and he was surprised he had never noticed it before. He had been somewhat surprised to see Eli standing before him as he woke up and even more shocked when Jack appeared from nearby. "We're taking you home", Jack said, smiling broadly. Those words had filled Everett with a deep sense of confusion. Yes, returning to Earth had been their ultimate goal, but they had come to terms with the fact that they were now heading in another direction. The women, whom Jack had introduced as Tara, stepped forward, "First, there is something we must attend to. And for that, we will need to take a detour".

Nicholas watched Tara, his eyes filled with suspicion, as he listened to everything she had to say. From the First, to the Scáil and the alliance that was still be created in order to defeat this ancient enemy. "It's odd", he interjected, "That we have not heard or seen writings regarding this other species". Thor, who was standing with Zari'ki near the entrance to the stasis room, took a step forward, "Tau'ri do not know of everything Doctor Rush. You forgot many things that should not have been forgotten".

Zari'ki nodded, "You lost the knowledge of your ancestors and that can be a truly deadly thing". Nicholas stared at Tara and sighed, "How do you intend to get us to this other Galaxy? You did say it was some distance from us". Tara walked slowly over to him and for a moment Nicholas lost himself in those brilliant eyes. It was as though they were filled with wisdom far beyond their years, and a strength that he had never seen before. "The Nova will make sure we reach our destination in time", she reassured him. "Perhaps you would like a tour?", Tara asked, motioning towards the doorway.

Nicholas nodded, the idea of viewing a vessel that was far more advanced than Destiny definitely appealed to him. "Of course", Tara continued as she led the way towards the door, "We will not be able to leave until I make contact with some old friends". Everyone gave her a confused look, for this had been the first time Tara had mentioned liaising with anyone. "Um Tara, who exactly are you hoping to bump into?", Jack asked cautiously, hoping the answer would be well received.

As if in reply a voice rippled through Destinys interior, "They have arrived", the strange voice echoed. "What the hell!?", Jack stammered. "Number 1, who the hell was that? Number 2, who has arrived?".

Tara smiled, "That was Nova and to answer your second question, the Nakai".

**4**

The Commander of the Nakai vessel instantly recognised the ship that was docked with destiny and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. In seconds the new arrival had made contact with them, relaying information on how and where to dock on Destiny. "Come unarmed", the message requested, "For the First seeks an alliance".

**5**

First the Goa'uld, Ori and Replicators had joined the alliance, then the Wraith and now it seemed the Nakai were to be the final additions. While Jack could come to terms with fighting alongside Asgard and Tau'ri, he struggled with the concept of working alongside their enemies. He watched intently as Tara communicated with this new alien race, her gestures and facial expressions conveying every unspoken word. "Kind of weird to see her negotiating without talking", Ronald whispered to John. "It'd be funny if the situation wasn't so bad".

John nodded his agreement. It seemed there was a great deal to Tara and they were constantly learning something new about this remarkable woman. In the short space of time that she had appeared, so much had changed and John wondered what else they would see before the end of the coming battle. Tara stopped moving and offered the Nakai before her a low bow. She turned to her companions and smiled, that skip in her step telling her all had gone well.

"They said yes. I knew they would, because turning me down would be considered incredibly rude". Tara turned to Jack, "The Nakai will gather their forces and I will arrange for them to get to the rendezvous point. There is one thing". Tara motioned around her, "Should the battle go well, the Nakai would like to take Destiny with them when they leave". Nicholas instantly became defensive, his eyes widening as he moved towards Tara, "You can't do that!", he exclaimed. "Destiny is our ship. Who do you think you are, giving it away like that?"

John was amazed by the sudden shadow that fell over Taras face and watched as she stood defiantly before Nicholas. "I am the last of the First, Doctor Rush! If it was not for my people this ship would never have been built. You would not be here!". She pressed her index firmly against his chest, shoving Nicholas back into the wall, "Do not ever think you are entitled to something Doctor! Ever!". Tara pulled away, closing her eyes and taking a deep, cleansing breath, "The chances are Destiny will be destroyed, so I would not concern myself with such things".

Tara turned quickly on her heel and exited the room, leaving all, but Thor and Zari'ki, somewhat surprised by her outburst. "You got off lightly Doctor Rush", Thor murmured as he slowly meandered off behind his friend. "True", Zari'ki sighed. "If you knew what she was capable of Tau'ri, you would never dare challenge her", he smiled wryly, "Remember, two who had passed beyond the world of the living have returned". Zari'ki looked over to Thor, who was only just walking into the corridor, "If the dead can return, imagine what could happen to the living".

**6**

"So, you can bring the dead back to life?", Jack asked Tara as she stood in Destinys observation room. "That's a pretty cool party trick Tara". Tara tried to give Jack a stern look, but it melted away quickly and she offered him a small smile, "I can. Not all the time though Jack. It takes a great deal of energy and skill to do it". Jack nodded, knowing that if Sam was there she would be asking Tara all kinds of questions, many of them going far over Jacks head.

"I can understand you bringing Thor back, he's your friend and has knowledge on your technology and the Scáil", Jack paused, trying to find the best words to ask his next question. "You want to know why I brought Anubis back", Tara said, returning her attention back out the massive window. "Jack, the Goa'uld are arrogant, self-serving and highly superstitious. Did you know they believe that my children would bring about great change? That they would be incredible powerful beings?". She sighed, shaking her head, "They also believe that if anything ever happened to the last of the First, it would create a shock wave. One that would reverberate through all species that had descended from us".

"Anubis saved my life, an incredibly long time ago. He is fiercely protective and loyal to me and I know he would lay his life down to save me. Because it is in his best interests to do so". Jack nodded then gave Tara a questioning look, "So are either of those true?". As Tara laughed loudly, Jack knew that she held little to no faith in either legends. "Come on Jack. The very idea that children born from one person could alter all is utterly ridiculous", she paused and frowned.

"This is where you say, my death would not bring an end to you guys", Jack said, offering Tara an encouraging nudge. Tara seemed to take a moment to think and then let out a gentle laugh, "Of course not", she said, half-heartedly. Something in her tone made Jack think that even Tara did not believe what she had just said, and that filled Jack with dread.


	12. Chapter 12

**1**

Atlantis had been abandoned, just as Tara had instructed and, as the two vessels that the allies were now on, made their way through the massive worm holes, they were struck by a feeling of sadness. Many of them had gone through a great deal on board that ancient citadel and leaving it behind was one of the most difficult things they'd ever done. Especially because they knew that they may never see her again. "She was good to us", Rodney sighed as the planet below vanished from their view, "I'm going to miss that big lady".

**2**

Teyla watched in disbelief as a series of worm holes appeared before the fleet, those swirling balls of blue and green scattered evenly in front of them. Chatter broke out over the radio and Teyla listened as the Commander of the General Hammond conveyed the order to head through the holes. One by one, the Goa'uld, Asgard, Ori, Tok'ra, Replicators and Earth ship launched through these gateways. Their destination was unknown to them, what they did know was that soon, they would face an enemy unlike any other.

**3**

The final preparations had been made and Destiny, along with several of the Nakai ships, was almost ready to make its way to the rendezvous point. Tara had given the Nakai and Nicholas a set of data to enter into their control systems, insistent that they enter the information prior to take off. "If you don't do this, my plans will come to nothing", Tara said firmly, thrusting the information into Nicholas' hand. She had stood in the control room, helping Nicholas and Eli enter the data, happily answering many of Elis questions.

"I have a question", Nicholas said, pausing from his work. "When did you create the gate system?", he gave Tara a questioning gaze, which was met by a look of annoyance. "What is it with the Tau'ri?", Tara exclaimed angrily, "Who ever said _we_ created the gate system? Because I most certainly did not". Nicholas moved away from his control panel, "You are The First, the first species to show signs of intelligent thought. If you didn't create the gate, who did?".

"Something else I never said!", Tara said, her annoyance slowly increasing. "Let me tell you something Doctor Rush. There are three key species in this Universe and from them, most life evolved. But where do you think those three species came from? They didn't just appear one day. They, we, come from a far more ancient form of life". Tara sighed, "So technically, we are not the first".

Tara smiled gently in a vague attempt to ease any tension between her and Nicholas, "When this is over Doctor Rush, I will tell you everything about the Stargates. Then, you will understand it all Doctor Rush. Until then", she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I need you to stop making assumptions".


	13. Chapter 13

**1**

Deep within the Folamh Galaxy no life existed, the nearest planets in distant Galaxies, light years away. None knew why this place had not evolved as the others had, it just had. Many had pondered the reasoning for this occurrence, certain that there was some deep purpose for its empty existence. Others believed that there was no mystical reasoning, that the lack of a Sun and the right elements had been why no life had evolved.

Now, as ships erupted through worm-holes, into those once quiet and dead Galaxy, it seemed that there was a reason for it existence. For here, where there was no life, no worlds or people to be affected by battle, one of the greatest battles in our Universes history would be fought

**2**

Rodney was the first to notice the other ships as they breached the worm-holes into this somewhat empty galaxy, his excitement growing with each new arrival. Several minutes passed before he realised that Sam, Teal'c and Anubis were standing at his side, all transfixed on the strange gathering before them. "Folamh", Anubis sighed, gripping the railing of the observation deck, "A place so de-void of life, few would dare to venture here".

Several ships, unrecognisable to any, exited a near-by worm-hole and Sam felt a wave of concern rush over her. Could these be the ships of the Scáil? The display screens in the control centre flashed into life, making the four comrades snap their attention in their direction. One word appeared, written in the language of the Ancients, but recognisable. 'Alliance'. Sam released a loud sigh of relief, "Looks like Tara has sent us some extra reinforcements".

"Let's hope those other ships she told us about turn up soon", Rodney groaned, "Because this will not go well if they don't". Teal'c turned his attention back out the window and scanned all the ships outside, his expression now grieve. "Where is the Nova?", he asked firmly, turning to face Sam and the others, "I do not see their ship, or Destiny".

**3**

Tara, Zari'ki, Jack and Thor sat in the bridge of the Nova, preparing to open the worm-hole that would take them to the rendezvous point. "I hope the others make it there safely", Jack sighed, leaning back in one of the chairs. "Rest assured Jack, they are already there. All of our allies have arrived safely", Tara reassured him. "How could you know that?", Jack queried firmly, casting a dubious look her way. "Nova told me", Tara replied, her tone telling Jack she was not jesting him. "And I feel perhaps it is time for us to leave as well", she ran her hand along the metallic strip, "Let's go beautiful", she whispered.

In seconds a worm-hole erupted into life and Nova, still docked firmly to Destiny, glided through the vortex. "In a few seconds both ships will emerge in the Folamh Galaxy. That is where we will make our final stand".

**4**

Daniels voice broke over the radio and it was clear he was excited, "They're here!", he exclaimed. "Destiny and Nova are here!". Everyone ran to the observation deck, their smiles beaming as they saw the massive ship meandering towards them. Finally, the rest of their alliance had arrived.

**5**

"And it's good to see you again to Teal'c", Everett stared at the image of his old comrade, that familiar face a welcome sight. While he did not recognise all the faces, Everett was grateful for their presence. "I can't wait to get on board Destiny and have a good look around", Daniel interjected, "Just imagine what we can learn!". Everett turned his attention up to the section of screen displaying Daniels face, "Once this is all done and dusted Jack said you could have free rein".

"Now you mention him", Teal'c asked, trying to peer over Everetts shoulder, "Where is O'Neill?". In all his excitement, Everett had not forgotten that Jack had been on board the Nova when they entered the worm-hole. He had not seen him or the others since.

**6**

Teyla watched in horror as the Nova detached itself from Destiny, to head towards a small worm-hole that lay just above the massive ship. In the blink of an eye, she vanished and Teyla felt a surge of anguish sweep over her. Why had those that had been responsible for the alliance abandoned them?

**7**

"Are you certain this is the only solution?", Jack asked Tara firmly as the ship flew towards the worm-hole. "Don't you think we should have at least given the others a heads up? They'll be freakin' out right now". He gave a cursory glance to the rear of the ship, "I know I would be". Tara turned her seat to face Jack, "My friend, there is no other option", she sighed, looking over his shoulder towards Thor who stood in the doorway. "Jack, you need to know something. And I must apologise for not telling you sooner", she reached out, taking his hand in hers. "I only hope you can forgive me for what must be done".

**8**

The Scáil sensed where the ships had emerged and knew that they were but a short distance from the galaxy. While many would be concerned about the alliance the Scáil saw this as a perfect opportunity. Scattered throughout various Galaxies, their enemies would be hard to locate. But gathered together in one place, that would make their destruction all the easier.


	14. Chapter 14

**1**

"The enemy comes!", The Wraith Queen yelled over the communication system, alerting all ships to their arrival. Normally strong and defiant, the Wraith could not help but be horrified as several massive ships erupted into view. They were larger than any vessels they had seen and their almost pitch black exterior seemed to blend in with the dark void behind them. "The First has abandoned us!", one of her crew exclaimed, "She has left us to die!".

The Queen turned a look of disgust towards him and the Wraith recoiled in fear, "Tara would never do that. Have faith in her. She will return".

**2**

The smaller ships that Tara had described to Everett and the others emerged from the bulking hull of the Scáils mother ships and the Colonel had to steal himself. He had be warned that they would outnumber them, but to see it so close, that was another matter. "Where are they?!", the Ori leaders voice yelled over the radio, "Where is The First?".

**3**

The Scáil attack ships sent orders to all smaller vessels to launch their attack. None were to be left alive. They would show no mercy and wipe all other life-forms from existence.

**4**

Their enemy began to fire, continuing even as their smaller fighter ships emerged. The alliance fought desperately to stave off the attack, but the shear numbers of the Scáil was proving too much. "There are too many of them!", Anubis roared as they tried to destroy as many of their enemy as possible. "It seems for every one we destroy, another appears!", he turned to Teal'c, both men giving each other a concerned look. "There is no hope Teal'c", Anubis sighed, "All we can do is fight until our last breath".

**5**

It was the Asgard who saw the first worm-hole open, a massive, ancient vessel slowly making its way through the swirling vortex of blue light. Then another appeared, this time delivering several small ships. Before their eyes, more appeared and in moments, hundreds of ships poured into the battle, quickly positioning themselves between the alliance ships and Scáil. Finally, the unmanned ships that Tara had promised had arrived and it seemed that they had already been programmed to use themselves as shields for the fleet.

The smaller ships launched attacks on the Scáil, striking several blows to the large carriers that held the fighter ships. The larger vessels aimed at the mother ships and the explosions from their direct hits raised everyones' hope. Could this be what Tara had planned all along?

**6**

As the image of a somewhat concerned Daniel appeared on the communication screen, the Ori leader knew that he was not delivering good news. "A couple of our people have done a few projections and it seems", he paused, glancing to his side nervously. "Well, it seems that not even the new arrivals will be enough to defeat the Scáil". The Ori leader took a step towards the screen, "Then we best give them a fight they will never forget".


	15. Chapter 15

**1**

Tara stood in Atlantis' gate-room, her fingers tracing every detail of the massive gate that lay before her. She picked up her radio, steadying her already shaking hand as she prepared to speak, "You understand Thor?". For a moment there was no reply and Tara went to repeat her question, hoping her old friend would not let her down. "I do Tara", came the cool reply, "Nova has your instructions and we will await your arrival at the rendezvous".

Tara breathed a sigh of relief and turned up towards Jack and Zari'ki who stood above at the control centre. "Are you certain about this Tara?", Zari'ki asked as she slowly made her way up the stairs towards them. "This is your planet, your home", he walked to her, meeting Tara as she reached the top of the stairs. Zari'ki wrapped those strong arms around her and Tara instantly felt at ease. There was something about this Wraith that made Tara feel safe, like nothing could harm her in his presence.

"There is no other choice", she pulled away and turned to face Jack, "Do you agree Jack?". For a moment he hesitated, as though still trying to come to terms with everything he had been told. "I may not like it, in fact there will be loads who won't, but you are right. There is no other choice". He moved towards Tara and Zari'ki, giving the tall Wraith a slap on the back, "So let's get this done!".

**2**

The Nova reappeared, narrowly avoiding a missile from one of the now hundreds of Scáil vessels. Debris from several destroyed ships that had been used in the blockade was scattered around, intermingling with what was left of several Scáil ships. As Thor grew close to the alliance ships he tapped on the strip of metal that lay under the window, just as he had seen Tara do so often. "Evacuation time Nova", he uttered softly, turning those massive, almond eyes towards the fleet of alliance ships.

Worm-holes sprang into life all around the alliance armada and Thor waited for what was to come. And he hoped. He hoped that all on board those ships would understand the decision that had been made.

**3**

"We've lost all control of the General Hammond!", Teylas voice echoed through Destinys communication system. "I repeat, we are no longer controlling the ship!". Everett cast a concerned look towards Nicholas and Eli, "What the hell is going on over there?!". As he saw his companions expressions, their paled faces staring back at him, Everett realised that Destiny too was no longer in their control.

**4**

Thor watched as each of the alliance vessels, including the unmanned ones, entered the worm-holes. In seconds all the ships had vanished, leaving only The Nova and Scáil ships in the emptiness of the Folamh Galaxy. While the Scáil would never be able to trace where the fleet had fled to, Thor knew that their escape would only serve to enrage them. This would be dire for those left behind.

**5**

How could their enemy have escaped so easily? The angered screams of the Scáil echoed through their ships and they quickly turned their attention to the remaining ship before them. They knew that this was the ship of The First and if all they did today was destroy her, that would suffice. For the rest of the universe could be dealt with later.

**6**

The alliance fleet had emerged in a galaxy that none recognised. They had watched in amazement as the unmanned vessels formed a circle around them, clearly still set in some kind of protective mode. The alliance ships erupted into an almost deafening chatter, everyone trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. As quickly as it had started, the voices stopped, cut off by some invisible force.

It was when a familiar voice began to speak to every ship that the alliance learnt of what happened and where they were. That was the moment that everything changed.


	16. Chapter 16

**1**

Tara stood before the gate, that watery vortex waiting for her and the others to enter and make their way to the waiting ship. She sighed deeply, fighting the tears that threatened to come. "Forgive me", she whispered, closing her eyes as she sent her thoughts out. Not to anyone in particular, more to the world that she had called home for so long. A world that she longed to return to and now had to sacrifice.

She felt the warmth of someone taking her hands in theirs and opened her eyes to see Jack and Zari'ki before her. It was clear that they felt for her and both tried to give her a reassuring smile. "We have to go", Jack said, moving towards the Stargate. "And it is time to let go", Zari'ki murmured, squeezing her hand tightly. Tara nodded, knowing that any further delay could prove catastrophic. As they stepped through the gate, all three knew that this was not just the end of a world, it was the end of everything they knew.

**2**

There is no doubt that the Scáil had not expected what happened next. For who would think that an entire planet could travel through a worm-hole? As the ancient world of The Firsts abruptly and unceremoniously appeared before them, their screams became so loud they will be heard for all of eternity. They watched, disbelieving, as The Nova vanished into a worm-hole. Before they even had time to come to terms with what had happened, the Scáil saw the first explosion on the surface of the world.

As the entire planet suddenly became overwhelmed with explosions, the Scáil realised what was to come. They had failed.

**3**

For an eternity the Folamh Galaxy had been empty, the lack of planets and life becoming legend to all species. In the few seconds that a planet was present in this vast emptiness, nothing truly changed. There were no trumpets to herald the arrival of this world, no thunderous clap. Nothing changed. However, as this massive planet exploded, the shock-wave created did two things. It wiped out all of the Scáil ships and it sent a mass of debris through the Galaxy.

To some, this would be meaningless, for with no Sun, surely life could not evolve. But others knew better. Not all life-forms require heat, carbon or oxygen. So many species lived without these, hiding in the deepest, darkest and coldest habitats in existence. Soon, in a few hundred million years or so, worlds would form in this once empty Galaxy. And after that, anything was possible.


	17. Chapter 17

"I would rather explain this in person", Tara said as she stared out from the screens on every ship, "but experience has taught me that delaying this message any further would be unwise. The Scáil fleet has been destroyed, wiped out by the self-destruct mechanism that was buried deep within my planet". She looked away from the screen and sighed, "But do not rejoice too much for, there is no hope. We will never be able to defeat the Scáil, at least not in this lifetime". Tara turned those brilliant green eyes back to the screen, "Our enemy is great in number, those ships that we faced only a small portion of the ones that slowly make their way through our Universe".

"I know you all held a great deal of faith in me, but know that it is not miss-placed, for this was the plan all along". Tara ran her small hand through her hair, "I knew that they would crush us like we were no more than insects, clearing the path that would lead to all our worlds. Be under no illusions, they will destroy all other life without discrimination. That is the Scáils sole purpose in life. So, an incredibly long time ago, I made a decision. I decided to save as many as I could, to form an alliance with as many different species as possible and lead them to safety. Yes, we could stay and fight, but all our deaths would be in vein".

A map replaced Taras image, a small star system circled. "That is why you have been brought here. A place that we can gather strength, knowledge and numbers. When the time comes, when the Scáil eventually arrive here, we will be prepared. And our future generations will be able to defeat this truly merciless enemy". Tara re-appeared on the screens, her eyes filled with sorrow, "There is no other option. We could have returned to Pegasus and Milky Way and tried to stand against them, but we would have failed".

"I know it is hard to come to terms with the fact that those we love, those we call family, will fall. But even if we had remained, they would die. That is inevitable. All we can do is remember them and do their memories justice". She smiled gently and leaned forward, "It seems fitting that we make a new start here, in the place that Destiny was heading to. For this is the Galaxy that the _true_ First species originated from. The beings primarily responsible for the creation of the Stargates and for mine and your existence".

"Soon, the world that they called home will become our home and I hope", Tara paused, her eyes filled with hope, "No, I know that the alliance we formed to face this dire enemy, will stand the test of time. That the differences that separate you all will be put aside so we can start a fresh life, together".


	18. Chapter 18

**1**

Once The Nova had joined the fleet and the initial shock of what they had learnt had ebbed away, much changed for the Alliance. Some had decided to return to their Galaxies, taking several of the initially unmanned ships so they could try and defend their worlds. For them, there was still a chance and they were not about to give up. Tara had told them all how to open the worm-holes, so when the time came, when they realised there was no chance of defeating their enemy, they could return to this Galaxy.

Those who wanted to stay on, did so with some trepidation. It wasn't just the fact that they knew their worlds had little to no hope and that countless lives would be lost, it was the prospect of starting over again. On a world that none of them knew, to face an uncertain future. And why did they stay? It was for one reason alone. Their absolute faith in Tara. After all, they had descended from her. She had created the alliance and had forged a plan that would ensure their survival.

**2**

The world of the true firsts was lush and wild, only ancient ruins remained, standing testament to the once great civilisation that had dwelt there. Strange creatures meandered through the dense forests and long grass, so different to anything they had seen before. All knew it would take years to re-build, but at least they had the ships technology to use.

Tara had told Nicholas, Daniel and Eli that a library, containing all the species knowledge, was safely hidden underground and that it was there they would slowly gain the knowledge to move forward. That was not all she hoped to achieve in this new world. Tara had once spoken of other 'Firsts', spread through the universe and it was her hope that they would one day locate them, forming an even stronger alliance. An alliance that would see the Scáil finally wiped from all existence.

**3**

_10 Years Later_

Jack and Sam watched as the two children ran around the field, their almost white hair flying behind them as they moved. Their excited giggles filled the air, only growing louder as they laid eyes on their parents. Tara and Zari'ki emerged from behind one of the many massive trees that grew in the field, scooping each of the children up to swing them through the air.

"The day those two got hitched", Jack laughed, "I thought the universe had gone mad. But", he paused, wrapping his arm around Sams shoulders, "They work". Sam nodded, "That they do", she motioned to where Teal'c, Daniel and Anubis stood, the three men locked in deep conversation. "And look at them. Once sworn enemies, now friends. And how many others have we seen marry different species?". Jack smiled, recalling the many weddings they had been to in the last 10 years, "I've lost count".

"One-hundred and eighty three and counting", a gentle voice spoke behind them. Jack turned to find Thor standing behind them, taking shelter from the high sun under the sprawling tree. "Yeah", Jack said wryly, "That sounds about right". He was still unable to believe how well the Asgard had flourished on this planet and still could not understand how one simple plant was responsible. That was not the only thing that Jack found amazing. For centuries the Wraith had fed upon others, the very life of others their sole source of nourishment. Now, all were drinking the formula that Tara had first given to Zari'ki, meaning that the Wraith would never have to feed from another life-form again.

"Tara said all would change", Thor pointed out, as he watched his friend still playing with her children, "Although I doubt any of us realised just how much". He fell quiet and for the first time, Jack heard the Asgard sigh, "I think perhaps our descendants will look upon us and call us The First", Thor said, tilting his head to one side. "I think that they will", Jack sighed, liking the idea of being considered an important figure in history.

**4**

_1000 Years Later_

Three massive ships breached the planets atmosphere, sending all its residents into a blind panic. Those white, metallic hulls loomed above them and everyone feared that the Scáil had arrived, well ahead of the time predicted. As the calm and familiar figures of Tara, Zari'ki and Thor stepped onto the viewing deck on the citadel, that panic subdued. If they were not afraid, then perhaps all was well. "Is that who I think it is?", Zari'ki asked Tara, holding her hand tightly in his. Tara smiled and nodded, "Yes", she sighed. "They have heard us. The other Firsts have heard us and finally answered our message"


	19. The End?

_The distant future_

This species that the Scáil faced were unlike any they had ever seen before. Mainly of tall build, with pale skin, brilliant blue or green eyes and black to white hair, they stood defiantly before their attackers. It was also clear, as they struck several devastating blows on the Scáil fleet, that they had an advanced knowledge of technology. Hundreds of white, metallic ships, streamline and easily manoeuvrable, struck blow after blow on the Scáil ships. One of the vessels, clearly the mother-ship, had several symbols printed on its side, _SG-1. _

Slowly, this species defeated the Scáil and when only one ship remained, one of them opened their lines of communication. For a moment the Scáil felt certain this was some kind of trick, for that face on their screens was instantly recognisable. "The First", they hissed angrily, as their ancient enemy smiled at them. "No", she replied coolly, "We are not the first. My name is Tara, Commander of the SG-1 and we are the Nua Saol". She leaned closer to the screen, "Leave this Galaxy and tell your people, tell them we are coming. Tell them, that their time is coming to an end".


End file.
